Sugar Coated Strawberry
by ConstantSnow
Summary: Chad loves Ichigo, but doesn't really know how to tell his best friend he's in love with him. ChadxIchigo. It's an AU fic, lots of fluff, because Chad's a fluff monster, then some smut at the end. A one shot broken into parts.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** This story will contain relations between two men, meaning sexual relations between me, if you don't like, don't read. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, I just worship Bleach.

**Sugar Coated Strawberry Part 1**

*****************************************************************************************************************************

Chad watched as Ichigo put a sugar coated strawberry to his pale full lips, and Chad couldn't help but wonder what they would taste like. Ichigo leaned forward, watching his sisters playing another birthday game. He licked the sugar from his lips then blushed.

"You're staring again," Ichigo whispered.

"Sorry," Chad looked away, he always felt guilty when Ichigo caught him staring, but Chad couldn't help it, Ichigo always did something that made Chad want to stare. Not only that, but Ichigo was beautiful beyond any normal possibility; Ichigo had a toned slender body, light tanned smooth skin that begged to be touched, and perfect legs that never seemed to end. Not to mention that wild orange hair that framed his face perfectly.

"So thanks for coming over to hang. It would've been so boring, sitting here with my dad," Ichigo said taking another strawberry from the plate. Chad nodded, glancing back at Ichigo, who was putting the strawberry he had just picked up to his lips. Ichigo stopped though, the tip of the berry against his lips as he seemed to get lost in thought. Chad blushed as Ichigo's tongue moved from between his lips and began to lick the sugar from the strawberry. Chad watched in awe as the pink muscle moved over the strawberry, then he forced himself to look away, blushing slightly.

"It's nothing," Chad said and Ichigo smiled and put the strawberry in his mouth.

"You always say that," Ichigo said leaning back in his chair, then put his hands behind his head, making his skin tight shirt lift, revealing his abs. Chad shifted.

"I don't mind hanging around your family," Chad said. " Or you,"

"Why? My family's crazy and I'm so boring," Ichigo laughed.

"Not really," Chad said, glancing at Ichigo again. '_Do you do things like this on purpose Ichigo?'_ He thought looking back down.

"Wanna go to my room?" Ichigo asked. "At least we can listen to some decent music," Ichigo said, Chad nodded and they stood slowly. They snuck upstairs and into Ichigo's room. Chad sat on the edge of Ichigo's bed as Ichigo closed the door, then turned on the stereo. "I love this song," Ichigo said and Chad looked at him. Ichigo's hips were swaying slightly to the rhythm of the music which was somewhat slow, his arms moving above his head and he closed his eyes.

Chad blushed, running his eyes up and down Ichigo's body, then he forced himself to look away, to prevent the slight strain in his jeans from becoming full blown. "Ichigo," Chad muttered.

"Yes?" Ichigo asked looking at Chad, and stopped dancing.

Chad didn't really know what to say.

"You don't have to try and start a conversation Chad," Ichigo said flopping down on the bed next to Chad. "So, finish your homework?" Ichigo asked and Chad nodded. "You're so smart Chad, makes me jealous," Ichigo laughed and Chad looked down at him. " I've still got a few problems to do, but I figured I'd get them done in the morning," Ichigo yawned laying back. "It's not even that hard, just time consuming," Ichigo said and Chad nodded.

"Hey Ichigo," Chad said after a few minutes of silence.

Ichigo opened his left eye to look at Chad. "What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Do you like that new girl?" Chad asked.

"Who? Rukia?" Ichigo asked. Chad nodded. "No, why? Do you like her?"

"No," Chad said.

"Why are you asking?" Ichigo asked sitting up.

" Just wondering," Chad said.

"Oh, well, no, I don't like her, she's just a friend," Ichigo said laying back. "Do you have someone you like?" He asked putting his arms behind his head.

Chad nodded.

"Oh good for you," Ichigo said. "Tell 'em yet?"

Chad shook his head 'no'.

"Why not?" Ichigo asked.

"Not sure how," Chad said glancing at Ichigo.

"How about, 'I like you'," Ichigo said yawning again.

"It's kinda complicated," Chad said leaning back next to Ichigo.

" You're just making it complicated," Ichigo said bending his left leg so it wasn't hanging of the edge of his bed.

"Do you have someone you like?" Chad asked looking over at Ichigo, and watched as pink rushed across Ichigo's cheeks.

"Yea...." Ichigo muttered.

"Have you told her?" Chad asked.

"....no?" Ichigo's brow furrowed and he sat up quickly.

"What?" Chad asked.

"It's different," Ichigo said pulling on the hem of the right hem of his shorts.

"What is it?" Chad asked sitting up, then leaning forward so he could see Ichigo's face.

"Its...not a.... girl," Ichigo said. Chad shifted. "It's a guy, that I like,"

"Are you serious?" Chad asked.

"I wouldn't joke about this!" Ichigo said blushing more. "It's not like I can go up to him and say, I've known you for a while, and I like you, even though you're a guy,"

Chad nodded slowly, then sighed. "Do I know him?"

"...yea," Ichigo rubbed his arm. "You're not grossed out or anything?"

"Why would I be?" Chad asked.

"Because I just told you I was gay," Ichigo said.

" It doesn't bother me at all," Chad said. Ichigo sighed with relief and leaned heavily against Chad's arm, resting his head on Chad's shoulder.

"Thanks, " Ichigo said closing his eyes.

"It's nothing," Chad said quietly.

They sat in silence, and Ichigo drifted to sleep against Chad's shoulder. Chad turned slowly, so Ichigo was laying against his chest. Chad reached up, and ran his fingers though Ichigo's orange locks, his other had moving to rest on Ichigo's side. Chad had always liked when Ichigo fell asleep against him, Ichigo was light, warm and he liked being able to run his fingers through Ichigo's hair, or touch Ichigo's skin, it was smoother then it looked.

Chad sighed, looking out the window, seeing that the sun was starting to set, he slowly moved Ichigo to lay down on the bed, then stood slowly and left. It was Sunday night, there was school tomorrow, if there wasn't Chad would've just crashed at Ichigo's place.

Chad sighed again, opening the door of his apartment. He took his shoes off and set then against the wall and turned the light on and looked around his small place, it wasn't much, but at least it was quiet.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**End of Part One.**

I actually came up with the idea for this story when I saw my grandma cutting up strawberries then tossing them in sugar, and thus also the name. This is only a one-shot, but it's going to have either 3 or 4 parts, I'm not sure yet, but you shall know soon enough, most likely it will only have 3 parts but you never know.

Well please review and comment.

ConstantSnow


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

Please Enjoy

***********************************************************************************************************************************

When Monday came, Chad walked into school and into the classroom. Ichigo was sitting at his desk, looking more lost in thought then normal.

Chad walked over to him, and Ichigo looked up. "Hey Chad," Ichigo said quietly, and Chad pulled an empty chair over and sat down. "Sleep well?" Ichigo asked.

Chad nodded slightly. "You?"

Ichigo let out a hollow laughed. "Sure," Ichigo said.

Chad shifted slightly.

"... I don't know why, but even though I talked to you... I still can't bring myself to say anything," Ichigo sighed and looked at Chad. " I mean.... even if he doesn't mind if I'm gay..." Ichigo muttered glancing around then sighed. "... Doesn't mean he's gonna.... ya know return the feelings," Ichigo looked up at Chad.

"You won't know if you don't try," Chad said.

Ichigo looked at Chad again. He sighed heavily "I guess.... but what if he thinks I'm lying? It's not like I'm the first per-"

"Ichigo," Chad said and Ichigo at him.

" Sorry," Ichigo muttered and put his head on his desk. " .... I don't know what else to do,"

"Tell him," Chad said.

Ichigo closed his eyes. Chad crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "If I do.... what if I ruin everything?" Ichigo asked.

"You'll never know if you don't try," Chad said.

"I suppose," Ichigo muttered. "..... I need a few days to think... if I really want this or not," Ichigo glanced at Chad then closed his eyes again. The bell rang and Chad got up, and went over to his desk and sat down.

"Hey.... what's wrong with Kurosaki?"

Chad glanced at Orihime and. She frowned.

"You know I can't understand your looks Chad tell me," Orihime whined.

".... Just tired," Chad said.

"Are you sure?" Orihime asked and Chad nodded. " He didn't even look mad this morning when he came in.... It's so unlike him,"

".... Just let it go," Chad said and Orihime glared at him. Chad turned and ignored her, Orihime had always been the one to stick her nose where it didn't belong. Chad didn't dislike Orihime, in general she was pleasant, but she had an unnatural obsession with Ichigo, which Chad, being the possessive person he was, didn't really take to kindly to her always hanging on Ichigo. Even if Ichigo and Chad weren't going out, he still got jealous.

The teacher walked in, making all talking between students stop, and Chad was thankful for it.

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Four Days Later**

Ichigo's mood really hadn't changed, and Orihime was hanging all over him. The whole 'gang' was on the roof to each lunch.

"Come on Kurosaki-kun," Orihime cooed. "Tell me what's on your mind," She put her hands heavily on his shoulder, making Ichigo lean towards her.

"It's nothing," Ichigo said. "Just tired,"

"Why don't you go home then," Orihime said. "I'll let you copy my notes and everything,"

"No, it's fine," Ichigo said. "I usually copy Chad's anyways,"

"Kurosaki-kun," Orihime cooed again.

"Buzz off already Orihime," Ichigo snapped and she pulled away suddenly. " I don't even like you that way, so stop trying so damn hard," Ichigo stood quickly and rushed off the roof.

Chad stood and followed.

"Ichigo," Chad said, and Ichigo stopped, but didn't face Chad.

Ichigo let his head hang. "I didn't mean to snap at her, it's just.... she can be so damn annoying sometimes, and right now.... I really don't need her hanging all over me.... I've never really been able to stand it, my skin crawls when she does," Ichigo muttered.

Chad stepped behind Ichigo, and put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Don't worry about it," He said. Ichigo looked over his shoulder at Chad, then turned slowly. Chad let his hand fall to his side.

".... Sado," Ichigo said and Chad blushed hearing his real name come from Ichigo's lips. "....you're my best friend.....and we've been though a lot together since middle school.... I want you to know, that I really am happy that I meet you," Ichigo shifted nervously, and held his right shoulder with his left hand, staring deeply at his feet.

" Ichigo," Chad muttered.

"....I'm not.... really sure how to do this," Ichigo looked up at Chad, he was blushing brightly. " I like..... when I catch you staring at me," He whispered and Chad blushed. "....Even though I get really embarrassed about it, I really like it," Ichigo swallowed.

Chad shifted, then grabbed Ichigo, pulling their bodies together, and pressed his lips against Ichigo's. Ichigo didn't react at first, Chad had never shown this much emotion, ever. Ichigo wasn't sure how to react. But slowly, Ichigo melted into the kiss, letting his eyes flutter close and he kissed Chad back. Chad heart was beating hard against his ribs, he'd been waiting for this moment since he had meet Ichigo, dreamed about this.

Ichigo's mouth tasted sweeter then Chad imagined, his lips were softer. The sensation of their bodies flush against each other made Chad's body pulse and he deepened the kiss, nipping softly on Ichigo's bottom lip, and his mouth opened, giving Chad access to the wet warmth, which Chad took, moving his tongue over every inch, making Ichigo moan softly, and grab Chad's shirt. Ichigo slid his tongue over Chad's, sending a wave of fire through Chad's body that went straight below the waist and he groaned softly, wrapping his arms around Ichigo.

When they finally pulled apart, they were both panting. Chad put his forehead against Ichigo's.

"You should've told me sooner," Chad said. "I've been past my limit for so damn long,"

Ichigo blushed. " I think that's the most emotion, and the most you've ever said at once.... I'm overwhelmed," Ichigo looked into Chad's dark colored eyes. "Why didn't you say anything?" Ichigo asked chuckling.

"You know me," Chad muttered running his fingers slowly over Ichigo's lips, glad that they were finally his. Ichigo nipped on Chad's fingers, making the larger teen blush.

"I do," Ichigo said looking up at Chad. " So.... you'll go out with me?"

"That's a stupid question," Chad said and pressed his lips against Ichigo's again, Ichigo kissed back, gripping Chad's shirt tightly.

When they broke apart again, Ichigo smiled. "I'm yours then, and you're mine," Ichigo said quietly.

Chad nodded slowly. "Yes,"

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**End of Part 2**

Yay, they're finally together, aren't they cute? I think so too. Well this story only has one last part, which is going to give the story it's Mature rating so I know you'll probably be looking forward to that. But if you're a ChadxIchigo fan, do not fear, I have plans for another fic with the two of them, but don't know when I'll post it, or even start really working on the details, I just have the basic idea. But I am getting ahead of myself. I still have to finish this one, and work on the three other fics I've got going right now! Just keep an eye out, and read my other fics I've got a few of them.

Thanks for Reading, please Review and Comment.

ConstantSnow


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

Please Enjoy the last part of the of Sugar Coated Strawberry

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It had been six months since Ichigo's confession. The two hadn't really been open about their relationship, but there was a change in the way Chad and Ichigo acted around each other. They spent more time together, Chad walked home with Ichigo, even though he lived in the opposite direction.

And there were always the intense make-out sessions when the two had a moment away from their friends. Like right now....

Ichigo moaned tilting his head up, and parting his lips, and Chad's tongue entered his mouth quickly. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Chad's broad shoulders, pulling his body against Chad's. Chad gripped Ichigo's hips tightly, stepping between Ichigo's long legs.

Ichigo pulled away slightly, his lips still brushing against Chad's. "I think.... maybe we should skip next period," Ichigo whispered panting slight.

"Your place or mine?" Chad asked quietly kissing Ichigo's jaw.

"Yours," Ichigo said blushing.

Chad nodded and they snuck into the empty class and grabbed their stuff, and left the school.

**---------------------------------------------------------**

Chad laid Ichigo carefully on his bed, and moved to kneel over him. They were both blushing, it was completely new to both of them, and they had both wanted this for the longest time that it was almost painful. They removed each other's shirts slowly, then Ichigo leaned up, and pressed his lips against the toned dark chest of his soon to be lover. Chad closed his eyes feeling Ichigo's lips dance slowly down his chest, he exhaled deeply and put his hand on the back of Ichigo's head, lifting Ichigo up to meet his lips.

Ichigo moaned as they both moved so that they were kneeling on Chad's bed, their chest touching as they kissed. Ichigo pulled away, feeling something large and very hard pressing against his stomach. "...ah!?" Ichigo blushed looking down, seeing the large bulge in Chad's pants. Ichigo swallowed and looked up at Chad.

"If you want.... w-"

"No," Ichigo said and reached down, undoing the button of Chad's pants. "I want you,"

Chad pressed his lips against Ichigo's, pushing Ichigo's pants and boxers off his slender hips. Ichigo moaned against Chad's lips and pushed Chad's pants off. They felly back on the bed as the kiss became more heated. Their tongues danced within their mouths, their hands roamed over each other's bodies. Chad removed his boxers, and moved over Ichigo, letting their bodies touch completely bare and Ichigo moaned, leaning his head back, exposing his neck, which Chad suckled.

Ichigo opened his eyes and looked up at Chad, his lips parted as he panted. Chad's large hands were still moving over Ichigo's slender body, making sure he remembered each curve, each dip and when Ichigo would shiver under his fingers. "I love you," Ichigo whispered and moaned as Chad's large hand moved over his erection. Chad leaned down and kissed Ichigo again reaching over to the the bedside nightstand and opened the top drawer, keeping his other hand moving over Ichigo's erection slowly.

Ichigo was starting to pant harder, his body was trembling sweetly beneath Chad's. Chad licked down Ichigo's neck, wrapping his hand around a small bottle and pulled it from the drawer. Chad flipped the cap open and poured some of the lube onto his fingers. Chad moved his hand between Ichigo's legs and probed Ichigo's entrance. Ichigo bucked at the strange sensation, but stilled when Chad nipped his neck assuringly. Chad slipped in his first finger, and Ichigo gasped and bent his knees, his toes curling slightly. Chad moved his finger slowly, sucking lightly on Ichigo's neck.

Chad added a second finger and Ichigo's mouth fell open in a silent cry, and he rolled his hips back against Chad's fingers. "....Oh!.... God C-Chad," Ichigo moaned and Chad's erection throbbed. Chad added a third finger, spreading his fingers, knowing he need to stretch Ichigo as much as he could. Chad searched for the spot again, pushing his fingers deep inside of Ichigo, who was moaning in pleasure at the feeling. "... NnnhhhHnnn.... C-Chad... enough," Ichigo said.

Chad looked down at Ichigo, and slowly pulled his fingers away. Ichigo opened his eyes and looked at Chad, who was coating his large hard on in lube. Ichigo swallowed, and tried not to moan at the sight, but he did, and Chad looked at him. Chad moved over Ichigo, kissing him, slipping his tongue into Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Chad's shoulders, bending his knees more, and gasped feeling Chad's erection nudge against him.

"Breath," Chad whispered and Ichigo exhaled slowly. Chad gripped Ichigo's hips, and slowly pushed the head of his erection into Ichigo, who's breath hitched, and tears welled in his eyes. Chad stopped moving, and leaned down, kissing the corners of Ichigo's eyes. "... Relax," Chad whispered rubbing Ichigo's hips soothingly. Ichigo took a few deep shaking breaths, resting his head against Chad's large shoulder.

".... I'm okay," Ichigo finally said.

Chad started moving again. Ichigo bit down on Chad's shoulder, his blunt nails digging into Chad's shoulder blades. Chad groaned at the feeling of being squeezed tightly, warmly, slightly damp. The feeling of Ichigo's chest rising and falling rapidly made Chad have to surpress a shiver. He finally stopped moving, when he was completely inside of Ichigo.

Ichigo let Chad's shoulders go, and laid back on the bed, putting his hands over his head and looked up at Chad, a light blush on his pale face, his lips parted. "... move, Chad,"

Chad reached up, putting one hand over both of Ichigo's who's fingers tangled with Chad's. Chad pulled out, making Ichigo give a shot soft cry at the strange sensation. Chad thrust back into Ichigo who arched off the bed and cried out, Chad nailed Ichigo's prostate. Chad groaned in pleasure and kissed Ichigo's arched chest, taking a nipple into his mouth.

Chad had a steady slow, but hard rhythm that was driving both teens over the edge quickly. Sweat coated their bodies, their hair stuck to their faces. The sound of skin hitting skin, Ichigo's wonderful pleasure moans and cries, and the deep rumbles from Chad filled the room. They were both panting, their mouths on each other, tongue moving between parted lips, and saliva ran down their chins.

".... S-Sado...." Ichigo moaned and Chad looked into Ichigo's eyes. "... t-together,"

Chad leaned down and kissed Ichigo, reaching between their bodies, and began pumping Ichigo's erection in time with his own thrusts. Ichigo's moans became louder, and he again wrapped his arms around Chad's shoulders.

"S-Sado!" Ichigo cried when he came, the sticky white hot release smearing between their chests.

Chad moaned. "...Ichigo," Chad came filling Ichigo with his own release. Ichigo moaned, repeating Chad's real name in Chad's ear. They collapsed on the bed, panting hard, Ichigo trembling under Chad.

Chad forced himself to pull out of Ichigo who whimpered. Chad laid next to Ichigo, putting his hand on his chest and closed his eyes.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

"Are you sure you've never done that before?" Ichigo asked, as they were sitting in Chad's bed the next morning, wrapped in towels having just gotten out of the shower. Chad looked at him. "What? You just...... last night seemed to know what you were doing," Ichigo muttered blushing, and looking away.

"It was my first time," Chad said and Ichigo looked at him. Chad blushed slightly, and Ichigo moved closer to him, and pecked Chad's cheek softly.

"I'm glad," Ichigo said quietly.

Chad smiled and laid back on his bed, pulling Ichigo down on his chest. Chad wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist, Ichigo smiled and rested his head on Chad's large warm chest.

They started to doze off, but a loud bang on the door made them jolt from their near sleep. Chad sighed as Ichigo slid of his chest, Chad got up slowly and pulled on a pair pants then went to the door and opened it.

"Orihime? What are you doing here?" Chad asked.

"Is Ichigo here? I stopped at Ichigo's house, and his dad said he didn't come home after school. You both left together, so I thought that maybe he'd be here," Orihime said.

" He's resting," Chad said.

"Oh," Orihime said and blushed slightly as what Chad had said sank into her head.

Chad shifted. "Can I do anything else for you?" Chad asked trying not to sound annoyed.

"N-no... Sorry to bother you," Orihime said and left. Chad closed the door and walked back into the bedroom, and stopped seeing Ichigo asleep on the his bed. Chad smiled crossing his arms, leaning against the door frame for a few minutes then walked over to the bed and laid down. Ichigo moved against Chad's chest, and Chad wrapped his arm around Ichigo's shoulders and closed his eyes, leaning down slightly to kiss Ichigo's forehead.

"I love you," Chad whispered. Ichigo moved closer in his sleep, nuzzling his face against Chad's chest.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**End of Sugar Coated Strawberry**

The ending's not really all that great, just kinda a little fluff at the end, and of course annoying Orihime, but all in all it was good right? I really hope so.

Thanks for Reading, please leave comments and reviews.

ConstantSnow


End file.
